Prophecy's Child
by UvUv123
Summary: WARNING: This is the second story to a sequel. Sidney Potter and her brother Harry just got away from their abusive uncle. THey are content, until they hear a prophecy that will change their lives forever. Who will fulfill the prophecy, or will it ever be fulfilled?
1. Readiness

Sidney sat in her room, being dressed. A young woman was fitting her for a dress. Sidney Potter stood straight, wondering what it was for. The young woman accidentally pushed a pin into her; Sidney gasped. The young woman, Joanne, said, "Oh...I'm sorry!" She became red in the face; Sidney smiled softly, "Oh...it's okay. I'm fine." The woman smiled back, "Thank you!"

There was a soft knock on the door; familiar black eyes looked in. Sidney looked, "Oh...you can come in, Papa." She had given him that nickname as soon as she had heard it from Harry. She liked it. Snape came in, "You look so much like your mother..." Sidney smiled, "Thank you, dad." She was covered in a perfectly white satin. She liked the feel of it. Her hair fell to just below her hips. Her blue eyes were shown by a sapphire around her neck.

Another knock came up and Narcissa came into the room. Sidney smiled, "Hello...soon to be mother in law." Narcissa smiled, "You know I like the sound of that, don't you?" Sidney looked at the ring on her finger. She remembered when she got it;

/flashback/

_Draco made a party in the Great Hall. He got on the stage, and he brought her with him. He got down on a knee. Everyone stared and Sidney was blushing. He took a small box out; inside was a beautiful golden ring. She said yes after his long speech. She loved him! She did!"_

/flashback end/

Sidney smiled at herself in the mirror. She didn't feel any different, but she'd changed a lot since this time last year. Last year she had been starving, holding her stomach as she had thrown up. Now she was rich, pretty, and perfectly happy. She loved it... she does.


	2. Dursley returns

Draco stood in the mirror, staring at the dress robes he had to wear to school. He called, "Mum! Why did you give me a monkey suit?" Narcissa ran into the room, growling, "that monkey suit, son, cost more than your whole room, posters and all!" Draco frowned, "all right, alright!" He stared at himself in the mirror, "I just want to look good for Sidney!"

Lucius entered the room, sighing. He was so proud of his son. He saw Draco in his 'monkey suit' and almost immediately said, "you look great!" A girl's came, "yeah you do Draco!" It was only Martha, Draco's twin sister. She leaned against the door's frame, smirking. He grinned at her slightly, "Thanks Martha."

Martha seemed to be a little bit darker ever since Draco had gone to the Dursleys'. She, right now, wore a black shirt and a matching skirt. Narcissa couldn't stand her anymore.

* * *

Sidney hugged her dad, "Thank you Dad!" Snape pushed on her slightly, "Sidney..." She gasped and pulled back. She suddenly looked sorry. "I'm sorry." She looked away, at the ground. She looked up, behind her guardian. She saw three people walking towards her. One was Uncle Vernon! She gasped, "Oh, no!"

Snape looked for a moment, then he turned back to where Sidney had stood. Now she was nowhere to be seen! He gasped, "Sidney?!" Vernon saw him and left his children behind as he confronted the man who had beat him up. Dursley was even fatter than last he'd seen him.

Sidney gasped; she stood behind a wall. She clutched the wall for dear life. Snape turned to the abusive man. Sidney felt the tears falling from her eyes as she watched Dursley punch her new guardian in the face. He was thrown into the wall; Dursley advanced. She screamed, "NO!" She came out from behind the wall.

Dursley saw her and he was just like a bull and she was the red cloth. He ran into her, and punched her in the stomach. Her expression just stayed the same the whole time. She stared at her uncle as he slammed her into the wall. Her father had gained composure.

Dursley grabbed her by the hand and started to pull her away from her father. She stepped on his foot, screaming, "NO!" Snape watched Sidney as she was slowly dragged away from him. He ran to the muggle man and punched him. At the last second, though, Dursley pulled Sidney in front of him. She gasped, "Oh...!" Her eyes rolled back and Snape watched Dursley throw her towards the nearest wall.

She stared, suddenly in a trance-like state, as Snape punched her in the stomach. Her uncle threw her with his full strength; her head hit the brick wall. Her knees buckled underneath her. She heard, as if from far away, her father say, "LEAVE!" She looked up just in time to see Dursley's hand hit her head into the wall. Dark. Blackness encased her as she fell unconscious.


	3. Sidney takes off

Darkness. That was all she knew at the moment. She couldn't think correctly. She felt comfortable; why? Her eyes started to shift. Sidney's memory came back. She forced her eyes open and her arms to hold up her body. She felt faint. Her head hurt a lot. She heard a voice, "Sidney...?" She looked to see her father, eyes wide. She winced softly as he started to hug her.

He looked down at her, "Sidney?" She was starting to stress; he could tell. She was almost hyperventilating in just a few seconds, "I never thought I'd see him again. I wanted nothing to do with him. He hurt you, didn't he? Didn't he?!" She started to cry softly, "I never wanted to see him again..."

Snape looked over at her, "Sidney..." She wasn't with him, though. She was remembering something terrible. She stared into thin air as she started to clutch her hair. She slowly came back to him, sighing. She put her head in her hands. She bit her lip quietly. Snape held her in his arms, hugging her to his chest. She hugged him back.

Snape looked at Sidney softly, seeing she was still very startled. He couldn't get the picture of Vernon punching her in the head out of his own. He suddenly slipped into the memory;

_Sidney slowly looked up; Vernon's hand collided with her skull with such force that her head hit the brick behind her. He yelled, "GET AWAY FROM HER!" He grabbed Dursley around an arm and dragged him into a building, hearing Sidney's sudden breaths as he did so. Sidney's head was suddenly bloody. He had to look away as he took out his wand and put it to Vernon's throat, "Don't ever hurt her again!" Dursley started to speak, "I haven'-" Snape's face contorted, "Don't lie to me!" _

_There was a loud groan outside the room; Sidney was in pain! Snape grimaced and punched Dursley in the head himself. He then put the Memory charm upon the man, and then tied him in chains. He spat in the fat man's face, "This should keep you for a little while!" He left, putting his wand into his pocket. He slowly bent down at the doorway and picked up the frail child in his arms. He kissed her head, "I'll keep you safe..." Sidney wouldn't stop grimacing in pain!_

_Snape immediately left and held Sidney to his chest as he went into Snape Manor. He lay her down in her bed and gave her healing potions to drink. He made her choke them down. She finally drifted off into a deep sleep. He hoped she'd wake soon. _

Sidney immediately gasped, "The babies!" She got out of the bed and ran to the fireplace. She took a bunch of floo powder in her hand. Snape yelled, "SIDNEY, NO!" She didn't have the time to listen; she yelled, "Malfoy Manor!" She was gone in that moment.

* * *

There was a groan in the sitting room. Draco gasped and ran down to find Sidney clutching her stomach. She had ash all over her outfit and she was coughing horribly. He yelled, "Mother! Get the kids!" Narcissa's yell met his, "Okay!" Draco held Sidney in his arms, hugging her. She hugged him back quickly. Her eyes were suddenly filled not with worry, but with love. She kissed him softly. He replied.

There was a sudden cough behind Draco; he looked. His mother was there, holding Jacob and Emma in his arms. He said, "THank you!" Sidney said, "Come on..." Draco smiled, "Of course." He held Sidney tightly and she held the babies as they stood. He said, "Mother, can you help us get there?" Narcissa nodded, "Of course, son." She helped them to apparate to Godrics Hollow.

Sidney gasped at the sight of the house; it was beautiful! The lawn a perfect green, the windows polished, and the door softly made with light wood. She pulled Draco towards it, meeting the woman who met with them. She smiled, "You must be Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Potter." Sidney nodded softly and politely like she'd been taught to. She smiled, "This will be fun!"

Draco smiled down at Sidney, and hugged her tightly. She was going to love this place. They all would.


End file.
